whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
John O'Dreams
John O'Dreams in an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Leanhaun in Hibernia. Overview Like many others of his house, John suffered greatly during his time in Arcadia. Although he could not die, even the Glamour of the Dreaming could not completely keep him from aging. Beset by the infirmity and pains of extreme old age, John convinced some of his younger acquaintances to bring him to Hibernia when the trods once again opened in 1969. Rather than take a handy adult body and have it immediately shrivel with age, he chose to take the body of a young child. The shock of the transference muddled many of his memories, and he has had to rebuild many of his abilities from scratch. Soon after John became Jamie MacLeod, his father, Camden, an accomplished, but uninspired musician, began to compose and play brilliantly. His group attracted considerable attention in his home town of Waterford and began doing small tours of Ireland. Though it seemed ridiculous to the other band members, Camden insisted that Jamie travel with them. Before they could be assigned to a recording contract, though, Camden suffered a massive coronary and died. Jamie was heartbroken. As he grew into a teenager, Jamie always seemed to be on the fringe of crowds that gathered around newly discovered geniuses, mostly musicians, who invariably died within a year or so of seeing their talent blossom. When he reached 17, Jamie decided that he'd grown old enough. Reveling in his youthful body, he now travels throughout Ireland, playing music and meeting and inspiring mortals as the mood strikes him and the need arises. He believes that those he nurtures would have died in obscurity, never reaching the heights of which they were capable without his help, but he's beginning to wonder if it's worth it. He gives them a wondrous year or two of bliss and perfection, and suffers dreadfully when each one inevitably dies. Every time it happens, he swears he'll never Rhapsodize another mortal, but another one comes along, and he remembers what it was like being old and sick and he knows he can't face that again, no matter what the cost. And another mortal is lost. And he retains that golden youth, but his heart turns to Winter inside him. Image John O'Dreams, as he bills himself, is of average height but a bit on the thin side. He has wavy russet hair that falls to his shoulders and deep brown eyes that people can get lost in. His face is androgynous looking, with enough masculine and feminine qualities to it that he seems both attractive and unthreatening. In his fae mien, he is taller, his thinness translated into slenderness. His eyes become pools of shadow that drink in all they see. In both forms he prefers trousers and boots, open-necked pirate-style shirts, and vests. He never wears court attire, as he never attends court. He finds the whole "noble" versus commoner thing dull. Kind of like living in Arcadia. Personal John O'Dreams is the muse that inspires great art in mortals. Their lives are his to mold, and he must help them make the most of the short time they have. He loves each of his mortals unsparingly, with true devotion. After all, they won't be around for long, a tragic side effect of his Glamour-laden touch. No one can understand how incredibly sad that makes him. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 105-107. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Leanhaun (CTD)